Hijacked
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Konoha Academy has the best environment that any private school can offer. The teachers are well-trained, and the students tend to get along, for the most part. But on a rainy Wednesday, four armed criminals barge through the front doors of Konoha Academy. What are their vendettas against four students and two faculty members? And can these hostages be saved, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with another story! I read this amazing story called **_**This is Not a Drill!**_ **By CrazeeChibi! It's a wonderful read and if you wanna check out that story to see where I got this idea, feel free to go to my favorited stories. Hope you enjoy! This will be the longest Author's Note you'll ever receive from me so please excuse the introduction.**

**I DON'T CONDONE ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this entire story to the lovely CrazeeChibi! So glad I found her!**

**BETA'D by: CrazeeChibi (finally got one XD) Sorry for any errors if we missed some.**

* * *

**Title**: Hijacked

**Rating**: Rated M for violence, drug use, underage drinking, adult language, character death, rape, and sexual relations with minors.

**Summary**: Konoha Academy has the best environment that any private school can offer. The teachers are well-trained, and the students tend to get along, for the most part. But on a rainy Wednesday, four armed criminals barge through the front doors of Konoha Academy. What are their vendettas against four students and two faculty members? And can these hostages be saved, before it's too late? AU.

* * *

_**BEFORE YOU BEGAN:**_

**Criminal Group (Akatsuki):**

**Obito** (leader)

Age: 34

(Former member of the FBI)

Known as: Madara

**Itachi Uchiha **

age: 24

(CEO of Uchiha International)

Known as: Ikki

**Sasuke Uchiha**

age: 20

(College Student)

Known as: Shisui

**Neji Hyūga **

age: 21

(College Student)

Known as: Nori

**Sasori**

age: 26

(Puppet maker)

Known as: Soma

**Hostages:**

**Kakashi Hatake **

age: 34

(English Teacher)

**Naruto Uzumaki **

age: 17

(12th grader)

**Hinata Hyūga **

age: 16

(11th grader)

**Kiba Inuzuka **

age: 18

(12th grader)

**Shikamaru Nara **

age: 17

(12th grader)

**Iruka Umino **

age: 32

(Environmental Science teacher)

* * *

.

.

_**~Hijacked~**_

**Chapter 1**

.

.

It started off as a normal Thrus— err, um, Wednesday morning like any other boring day of the week. Naruto, like usual, lay sprawled across his twin sized mattress with the orange bedsheets entangled between his thighs. His sunflower colored hair was tousled about his head, and the undeniable snoring that echoed off the walls filled his once silent bedroom to the ceiling. The blond's left hand folded over his face to cover his eyes as drool trickled down the corner of his slightly plump lips. The alarm clock ticked and tocked on the wooden bed stand next to his headboard. The subtle smell of vanilla filled his room, and the constant chirping of birds prompted the teen to shift in his slumber, but he didn't wake. All was calm. Until...

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Waaaah!..." Naruto jumped at the abrupt ringing, flailing his arms and legs as he fell backwards off his bed. He hit the wooden floorboards with a loud thud and winced in pain. Clutching the side of his bedsheets with one hand Naruto pulled his body off the floor, as he rubbed his bottom with the other hand. The blond shot his alarm clock a dangerous glare while mumbling swears under his breath. Smacking his lips before yawning through a tedious stretch routine, the blond wobbled over to his alarm clock and lazily slammed his hand on top—silencing the buzzing at once. Yawning again Naruto scratched his left butt cheek as he languidly slipped into his white bedroom slippers. Wearing nothing but navy blue boxer-briefs with pictures of adorable little frogs on them, the blond slowly made his way towards his bedroom door. To be honest Naruto was never the morning type.

He preferred to wake up when his body felt the need to, but to his misfortune some idiot thought it would be the best idea to send children to school at 7:30am. Seven-thirty in the **morning**—well, just fuck his life! The teen slouched his shoulders and slid his feet across the wooden floorboards towards the bathroom. He would never get use to waking up at this time of day. Never. The evergreen painted walls surrounded him down the narrow hallway. Jiraiya, his grandfather, thought that having green walls would remind them of nature; and to the boy's dismay his parents with along with it. His father, Minato Namikaze, was a hardworking man as a CEO at Hokage Co. A corporation that helped aspiring business men and women get a headstart in the workforce. Not that Naruto gave a damn about the business to began with.

His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, on the other hand, worked as a stay-at-home mom. She use to work as a waitress at some five-star restaurant in downtown Konoha before she met Naruto's father. How they fell in love was the most cliché story the teen had ever heard. Naruto would admit as a child the story was fairly entertaining but as he matured into a young adult, real life made an ass of things. His mother told him that Minato was visiting the restaurant on a date with another woman, and Kushina just so happened to be his waitress. This _'mystery woman' _had been a total bit— err, um, female dog—to Kushina, which made Minato leave the restaurant (with his rude date) earlier than he had first expected.

However, during the closing hours of the shop, Minato came back to the same restaurant—alone—to apologize to Kushina for his date's behavior. To make a long story short he asked Kushina out for coffee the next day; a couple months later they were dating; a few years later they were married, and soon after Naruto was born. Said blond groaned at the thought while grabbing a wash cloth from the hall closet, and trudged down the hall to the bathroom. His azure orbs glanced occasionally at the family portraits that decorated the green walls, but he said nothing. Nope, he simply slouched some more and gave an exasperated sigh.

Naruto could hear the faint mumbles of his parents talking down the stairs as he neared the staircase. He sighed again, while patting his opened mouth and continued on his journey. Days like this he just wanted to scr—

"WAAAAAHHH!" Naruto yelled as he lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs. He hit his back against the corner of several stairs, his legs against the railing, and his head against—well, against everything. "_Shit_..." he groaned in agony, as frantic footsteps filled the once silent atmosphere. The quick pitter-patter of bedroom shoes echoed in the room when the shocked couple rushed to investigate what the noise was. His mother was the first to make it to the bottom of the stairs, and she gasped at the sight of her son's body laying limp on the floor.

"Naruto!" Kushina exclaimed while rushing to the young boy's aid. She wore a long pink robe and white bedroom shoes. Her long red hair was placed in a high rising ponytail while a few messy bangs decorated her face. "_What_ happened?!" she fussed once she slid on the wooden floorboards next to Naruto's prone body, and rolled him over.

"-Gravity decided to be a bit—" His parents glared. "—I _mean_, I fell down the stairs." Kushina pulled away from her son as her husband helped their child off the floor. Naruto's right hand pressed firmly against his throbbing temple, and Minato held him steady with his left.

"You've been falling down the stairs a lot lately. Why is that?" Minato interrogated.

Naruto wasn't really listening; he was in too much pain to pay much attention to his father and his tedious questions. Rotating his arms and rolling his neck idly, Naruto blocked out his father's concerned questions. This was the fifth time this week that he had fallen down those God forsaken stairs—and it was only Wednesday! They would definitely be the death of him.

"Naruto, are you even _listening_?" Cerulean eyes glared intensely at azure. Kushina folded her arms against her chest and shook her head in disappointment.

"Yeah, Dad, I was listening." Naruto retorted nonchalantly. His eyes flickering with a tiny bit of guilt.

"Well, what did I _just_ say?" Minato challenged with a hint of annoyance coating his words. The teenager slowly allowed a blush to brush the tips of his cheeks. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously as both his parents glared at him. They were not amused. If looks could kill Naruto knew that he would be currently six-feet under. This was just the daily routine. Wake up. Fall down the stairs. Get dogged out. Get dressed and go to school just to get interrogated there as well. An endless cycle that made him doubt if he'd ever be set free from this hell. The seventeen-year-old attended Konoha Academy; an extremely prestigious private school for the elite and wealthy. It was a highly recommended school for all middle and high school students, but it wasn't Naruto's forte. He liked the well-rounded atmosphere, but other than that he really didn't care for it.

Growing up Naruto attended a public school, however, his parents felt that for his own safety it would be best to remove him from the public education system. The blond wasn't really fond of the idea, but he gave in eventually. Fighting against something with no hope of winning really breaks a person's spirits. Why they removed him from public school is a sensitive subject that they don't really talk about—not even Naruto. He bares the scars to show proof of how relentless people can be.

"...are you listening, Naruto?...NARUTO!" the blond winched in pain as his mother smacked the back of his head. She was like a firecracker when she got angry, just like Naruto. Those two were a complete handful, but Minato was grateful to have them in his life. Minato chuckled under his breath at the sight, and rubbed his wife's shoulders to calm her.

"Ow, Mom! Geesh, at least warn me next time before you go slappin' me."

"Warn you?..._Warn_ you! Naruto Uzumaki! I don't have to warn you about a thing young man! Keep it up and you'll get a knuckle sandwich this time!" Naruto pouted like a five-year-old as his mother continued to scold him.

"Naruto, I think what your mother is trying to say is that you need to get ready for school." Kushina puffed out her cheeks and sighed exasperatedly. Sometimes she was grateful that her husband was able to bring her back down when she needed it. The loud-mouthed blond excused himself from his parents presence and limped up the stairs to the bathroom. So far three things were already off his daily routine, and it was only 6:15am— hell, he was on a roll!

_Woke up? Check._

_Fell down the stairs? Check._

_Yelled at by parents? Double check!_

_...now he had to get ready for the worst part of his day. School._

Upon entering the bathroom the young Uzumaki closed the door and stripped bare. Turning on the shower head the blonde allowed the water to warm to his liking. He felt safe in the bathroom; it's where he use to hide back in public school. Naruto shook his head at the thought letting his azure orbs fall languidly on his reflection in the mirror. His sun-kissed skin looked beautiful as usual despite the six whisker-like scars decorating his face. His eyes grew somber, but Naruto found himself delicately touching each scar as his mind wondered. People could be _so_ cruel.

He watched himself while listening to the constant fall of water from the shower head. The heat from the hot water lapped at sensitive places on his naked form. He liked that. Rubbing his face idly Naruto grabbed his washcloth and made way towards the shower. Stepping over the side Naruto gritted his teeth at the hot water scorching his skin, but he did nothing to change the temperature. He enjoyed being burned by the hot water; it felt like all his troubles was being burned away. Yes it was painful as shit, but it helped him cope with the past. So he would suffer for now. The burning of the steam soothed and relaxed his muscles. It felt like fire kissing his skin all over. A tear trickled down his cheek and mixed with the clean water as he poured body wash into his hands. The Uzumaki's fingers met his shaggy bundle of blond locks, they danced into the mess and rid it of the knots that formed in his sleep.

The teen dragged the soap over his body soothing his tough skin. As the water rid the soap from his body Naruto's mind began to wander. Soon a blurry memory of himself a from a couple years ago came to mind. He didn't care to be reminded of the past, but he hated not overcoming it either. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled the wet smell of water while he continued to wash himself. Scrubbing his flesh clean under the burning water Naruto finished his shower and turned the shower head off. The water dripped down his body, and soon the drops slowly slid down his well formed abs. Naruto reaches toward the fluffy white towel on the rack and immediately dries his dripping hair. His azure eyes stare idly at the tile floor as he steps over the side of the tub once more and dries his wet body. Naruto wrapped the towel carefully around his waist, and the blond slipped his feet into his bedroom shoes and heads back towards his room. It was now 6:50am, and the ride to school takes twenty minutes. He entered his bedroom and silently got dressed.

.

.

.

"Naruto!...Hey Naruto, wait up!" Naruto came to a halt and turned slightly as his friends; Hinata and Kiba rushed over to him through the crowd of students. The halls of Konoha Academy were suspiciously congested with students today, but Naruto didn't really pay too much attention to it. The halls were probably like this every other day too, but he really didn't care. Naruto wore a long sleeve dress shirt that rubbed against his abs, a red tie pressed against his tone pecs, and long khaki pants which hugged his toned thighs (and crotch) perfectly. It was the Konoha Academy uniform. Kiba wore a uniform similar to Naruto's except his tie was burgundy. The brunette slumped over and braced one hand on each knee to catch his breath. Hinata blushed next to him. Her long indigo colored hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. She wore a long sleeve white blouse, a red tie, grey skirt, white knee-high socks, and black dress shoes.

This was the typical start of Naruto's day at school. He'd show up—unfortunately—and these two would magically spot him in the crowd before the bell rung for class. Kiba was a senior as well, and they shared Mr. Hatake's English class together. He was the first guy to actually befriend Naruto in the school, and something about his mischievous aura drew Naruto in. Kiba Inuzuka wasn't the brightest star in the sky at times, but neither was Naruto so he couldn't judge. Kiba was a _soon-to-be_ nineteen-year-old in twelfth grade. It was kinda embarrassing for the brunette, but he never complained. Hinata, on the other hand, was a very intelligent young lady. She was only a junior, but was currently taking some college courses along with senior courses. Her father was very strict about Hinata maintaining her grades and the family image—heck, that's what everyone's parents wanted when they sent their children to Konoha Academy. Well, not necessarily _everyone's_ family.

"...So, did you guys hear?..." Hinata asked; which caused both males to turn to her. Naruto glanced around the hallway before opening his crimson locker.

"Hear what, Hinata?" Kiba asked, while he leaned nonchalantly against the row of lockers next to Naruto as the blond retrieved his English, Math, and Environmental Science notebooks. The raven haired girl blushed lightly as she brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She pulled her textbook closer to her person and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that at exactly 1 o'clock, someone is going to shoot up the school." Naruto gawked at her, and watched Kiba shake his head in disbelief. Naruto quickly masked his shock with a nonchalant expression. The Uzumaki heir returned his attention to his locker. Kiba shrugged his shoulder and fanned Hinata's statement away as if it had no value to him at all.

"And that's why they call them _rumors_, Hinata. You of all people should know that it's not true..." Kiba rubbed the nape of his neck and sighed. "...I mean, c'mon. Who would want to shoot up a private school?"

"Especially one like Konoha Academy. No one really does anything worth fighting about —heck, even the fights here were lame! A bunch of rich kids going _'My parents will sue!'_ or _'You'll hear from my lawyer, jackass!'" _Kiba continued to looked towards Hinata for a brief moment and saw her blush deepen.

"Well, you believe it...Naruto?..." The blonde jumped at the call of his name, and he turned to meet Kiba's nonchalant stare and Hinata's pleading gaze. "...Don't you?" Kiba had a point in his argument, but the Academy had never received a rumor this scandalous before.

"...Well, do you?" Kiba taunted. He sent Naruto a playful smile when the blonde glared at him.

"I mean, I...I don—"

"—Hinata, Naruto believes that rumor just as far as I can pick Choji's fat ass up and throw 'im—"

"—Kiba!" Hinata gasped. She shot him a shocked look while the brunette cackled. Naruto covered his mouth and choked out his laughter. "That's so rude, you guys." Naruto laughed at Kiba and closed his locker weakly.

"S-Sorry Hinata, I couldn't help it." Naruto reasoned. She puffed out her cheeks and nodded just as the bell rang. Kiba looked up at the speaker placed in a corner of the wall before he waved good-bye.

"Aye guys I gotta head to Chemistry. Naruto, catch you in English?" Kiba asked while turning to leave. Naruto nodded his head, and watched his best friend run down the clearing hallway to the set of stairs. Hinata smiled as Kiba left, and spun around to head off to her first block. Naruto tagged along; which she had hoped he would.

"So, Naruto..." Hinata started while keeping her eyes trained on the floor as they walked. The seventeen-year-old looked down at the raven haired girl and waited for her to continue. "...what if the rumor is true?" She looked up at him. Naruto pursed his lips and continued to walk.

"Hinata, it's not good to think of things like that."

"I-I know..." A frown met her gaze, and a blush made itself known on her cheeks. "...but why would someone want to hurt innocent people? Why would they want to shoot at our school, Naruto?" The blond sighed and laced his fingers through his hair.

"Like Kiba said, I doubt that anyone would do something like that. Just don't think about it." He sent her a half-hearted smile. They walked to rest of the way in silence, but in the back of Naruto's mind he had a bad feeling about it all. Could this explain why students were so congested in the halls this morning? He pushed the thought further into the back of his mind; he should take his own advice. Naruto waved as Hinata entered her classroom before he made his way to Environmental Science with Mr. Umino. He had half a mind to skip, but decided against the idea. Holding his books tightly under his left armpit the blond continued down the nearly empty hallway towards his class. A few rays of sun hit his face when he walked past a row of windows. He glanced outside and noted the dark clouds partially blocking the sun. _So it was about to rain? _Sighing idly the blond turned his attention towards Mr. Umino's open door and walked inside.

_Let the scolding began._

.

.

.

Naruto groaned deep within his throat his left hand was clenched into a tight fist, and his cheek rested upon it. The classroom was practically vacant, but that might be because he got to english class early just in case the rumor was true. Mr. Hakate sat at his desk and organized his paperwork, while ignoring Naruto. Azure eyes lit up at the sight of Kiba stepping into the room. Their eyes met. Kiba gripped the straps of his book bag and came to a halt as he pointed towards the clock and smirked. Other students walked in behind Kiba, but the brunette refused to move from his place at the front of class. Finally after he felt that he'd pointed long enough Kiba walked casually towards his seat and nudged Naruto in the side.

"Still believe in that rumor?"

The blond didn't say anything. He continued watching the classroom fill with students in uniforms while Mr. Hatake wrote sentences on the board. He drummed a faint rhyme on the top of his desk with a pencil. He hated this class. Not that he disliked his teacher; it's just that the boring lectures really grew tiring after awhile.

Kiba sat next to Naruto, and stared out the classroom window at the heavy downpour of rain. "I hope Akamaru is okay." Kiba mumbled as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

Naruto glanced at the brunette but said nothing. He was snapped from his daze by Mr. Hakate, who asked him to stop his drumming. The blond turned expressionless azure orbs to the front of the classroom, and met his teacher's annoyed gaze. The blond ignored the glare and continued to tap a faint rhyme on the top of his desk. Naruto looked over at the clock resting upon the classroom door, and groaned under his breath.

_1:45pm._

The entire time he sat in class the blond couldn't concentrate of the lecture one bit. The rumor still lingered in the back of his mind despite the fact that he doubted the gossip 99.9%. But what about that tenth of a percent that believed it? However, it was forty-five minutes after the shooting was supposed to occur, so it was safe to say it was all just a bunch of baloney. Naruto watched the other students clad in matching uniforms talk with Mr. Hatake or amongst themselves. The students were startled abruptly by four loud blasts on the other side of the school. Naruto's eyes widened, as he shot Kiba a confused look. The brunette pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders. Naruto's heart raced before he shot his hand up subconsciously. Mr. Hatake nodded at him and the blond asked the one question that plagued everyone's mind.

"What was that noise just now, Mr. Hatake? Should we be concerned?"

_Maybe it was gunshots._

The classroom grew silent, as the man shook his head. "Everyone don't be alarmed. It could be Mr. Sarutobi's Chemistry class blowing shit—I mean, _stuff_ up again." The man retorted making the entire class roar with laughter. A couple months ago, the Chemistry class set off the fire alarms when they performed a lab that created fireworks. Naruto still wasn't pleased. Kiba was the next to raise his hand.

"So...can I go to the bathroom, sir?" Kakashi nodded.

"Make sure you take a pass." The brunette rose from his desk and made his way towards the bathroom pass next to the classroom door. Something was wrong, and Naruto couldn't understand why he feared for Kiba's safety. His heart pounded against the walls of his chest with so much force he was sure it would break a rib. Naruto tried to ignore it; to concentrate on the lecture, but each time he started to the strange sound of loud blasts replayed in his mind. Every cell vibrated beneath his skin as he focused his eyes in front of the classroom.

He felt like running out of this room. Again four loud blasts sounded, and this time they were a bit louder than before. Mr. Hatake shook his head and made his way calmly towards the door. The students in the classroom began to talk to one another in a panic while Naruto gripped his hair and bared his teeth. The loud blasts turned into a roar of explosions, and the class began to scream. Naruto bit back the shriek that swelled at the back of his throat, but it stuck. It became a lump that made it hard to breathe. A line of sweat slid down his forehead.

"Everyone calm down and sit in your seats!" The English teacher ordered as he cautiously opened his classroom door and met Kiba's fearful eyes as he ran inside. The brunette was covered in sweat, and clutched his left shoulder tightly.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot up and stood erect from his seat. The brunette huffed for breath and begged for Mr. Hatake to close the door. His blood leaving a trail on the tile. Kiba slowly slid to the floor.

"Kiba, what's—"

"—Mr. Hatake just...just shut the door!" Kiba pleaded hoarsely as the pain intensified.

"What do you mean—"

"—Dammit, Mr. Hatake! Just shut the fucking door...now!...please!" Kiba exclaimed, and moved his arm causing more blood to spill from his wound. Everyone gawked at the brunette, unable to make any sense of the scene before them. Everything moved so fast! Naruto's heart was drumming in his chest. It was pounding out a melody in his ear that was more random and insane than the original song. He demanded that it slow, but it didn't. He couldn't help it. Naruto was terrified. Rushing down the aisle the blond leaped towards the door and slammed it shut, and locked everyone inside.

"Naruto, what's going on? Why'd you lock the do—"

**_Bratatat!-bratatat! Clack! P-taff! P-taff!_**

The girls in the class screamed and rushed towards the designated hiding spot during a lockdown. Mr. Hatake gawked at Kiba who groaned in agony, as Shikamaru ripped a piece of his uniform and tended to Kiba's wound.

"Everyone please move to the corner and stay silent. Please stay calm!" The English teacher instructed as he turned off the classroom lights and rushed to close the blinds. "Don't panic." Naruto stared awkwardly at the brunette panting for breath with his eyes wide in shock.

"Kiba...what's...what's—"

"—Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, get in the corner! You all can be seen!" Kakashi's demanded while rushing to grab his tape and window cover. The blond scrambled over towards his friends; realizing how afraid Kiba must've been. Naruto could see the fear in Shikamaru's eyes, but he didn't dare display it fully. Shikamaru helped the brunette off the floor, and guided him towards the corner while Naruto moved close behind them.

"What happened out there, Kiba?" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, while his friend cried in agony. Some on the students cried, prayed, or sat in silence; too shocked to think of anything. Kakashi watched over his students, and silently cursed under his breath. Why hadn't anyone informed them that something was going on? Where was Principal Tsunade with the official Lockdown warning?!

"Everyone calm d—" The intercom sounded, causing everyone in the room to look towards the speakers. Kiba winched in pain, and buried his face into Naruto's chest subconsciously.

"Everyone, this is Principal Tsunade...Finally we were able to find a connection with the loud speakers. It seems that someone tampered with them, and disconnected the front office with the entire school. If you are unaware of what is going on; I wish to inform you that four armed suspects have entered the building and are releasing fire on our students. Please, do **not** leave wherever you are. Officer Akuma was unfortunately killed during the invasion, so all we can do is wait. But the police have been contacted and _should_ be on their way! Everyone stay calm, stay hidden, and for God's sake, stay **alert**! This is _not_ a drill! You have to do all you can until help arrives! That is all." Her voice cracked at the end before she finished the announcement. The students began to panic, and Naruto listened to the roar of cries, whimpers, and prayers. His blond bangs hid his fearful gaze, but Kiba could tell. He knew the blond was afraid by how tense his muscles were.

"So the rumor _was_ true?" A girl with orange hair inquired idly through her hands. Naruto looked over at her. She sat in the corner of the class, her friends were crying around her as she gazed absentmindedly at the floor in front of her. Kiba hissed in pain; his blood was soaking the makeshift bandage.

_"...but why would someone want to hurt innocent people? Why would they want to shoot at our school, Naruto?" The blond sighed and laced his fingers through his hair._

_"Like Kiba said, I doubt that anyone would do something like that. Just don't think about it."_

Naruto clenched his fists as he thought back on his conversation with Hinata. The roaring gunshots overpowered the downpour of rain from outside. Kakashi kept his students close together as he thought of a plan. Konoha Academy was a private school in the outskirts of town—total isolation from the world around it. Who would protect them until the authoraties arrived with Akuma dead?

"Children, stay put. I'm going to go find any help in the hall." Kakashi said while making his way swiftly towards the door.

"Mr. Hatake this is crazy! Why would you wanna do that?! Just stay put until help arri—"

**_Bratatat!-bratatat! Clack! P-taff! P-taff!_**

"Someone has to do something. There are innocent children and faculty out there dying!" Kiba moaned in pain. Naruto watched as Shikamaru tried to coach his breathing, but Inuzuka wasn't listening.

"We need a medic! Where's the nurse?!" Naruto exclaimed while he watched over Kiba. Today was just a normal Wednesday—well, it started off that way. He stayed within the boundaries of his usual routine and suddenly his world was turned upside down.

"The nurse could be dead or hiding in her office in fear." Shikamaru stated nonchalantly, as he ripped more of his shirt to tend to Kiba's wound. "If...If I can keep the wound sealed tightly, maybe he won't lose too much blood." Shikamaru mumbled, as he worked quickly. Kakashi grabbed his keys and made his way towards the door.

"Everyone stay put! I'll go see if Nurse Shizune will come down to help." Naruto gawked at their teacher.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!—"

"—Listen..." All the students quietly turned their attention to Kakashi. "...If anything happens to me I want you all to stay put. Don't move from this room after I lock the door." Kakashi hissed under his breath, and swiftly left the classroom. The students heard the door lock, and everyone began to panic. Naruto's heart thumped against his chest some more. How were the others? Sakura? Ino? Choji? Hinata? Were they all okay in other parts of the school? Naruto knew that Ino and Sakura had gym this period, and they were supposed to be outside doing exercises. Could they have been killed when the intruders barged in? Naruto wasn't sure about Choji's current class, but Naruto feared for Hinata's safety most of all. She worked in the attendance office during this period, which was located conveniently where the front doors of Konoha Academy were.

"Kiba!...Kiba, c'mon man! Kiba!" Naruto was startled from his thoughts. Azure orbs turned to see his best friend lying limply in his lap. "Kiba!" Shikamaru exclaimed, as he pulled the bandage taunt to hold in more blood.

"Shikamaru, calm down." The brunette looked up at Naruto, his eyes dark with annoyance and fear. He still didn't let it show on his face but his eyes displayed it all.

"Naruto, I _am_ calm."

"No, you're not." Naruto retorted, watching the brunette sigh.

"This is troublesome." The blond nodded in agreement as he watched Kiba sleep. The pain must've knocked him unconscious. "Well, what are we gonna do until Mr. Hatake gets back?" The Uzuamki shook his head and sat against the wall. He hated not being useful! Naruto was always the type of guy to go far lengths to help others in need. Naruto thought of a plan, and mentally high-fived himself when it comes to mind.

"I'm going to go find Mr. Hatake and Hinata. Shikamaru, you stay here with the others."

"Naruto are you _crazy_?! We were instructed to **stay** put!—"

"I don't care! Hinata is out there somewhere and I need to find her!" Hinata was one of Naruto's best friends, and he would be damned if he sat still and just let her die. Scrambling to his feet, the blonde rushed towards the door despite the other students' screams to get his attention. The seventeen-year-old unlocked the door, and pulled it open just as Mr. Hatake bursted through with Mr. Umino and Hinata close behind. The impact sent Naruto to the floor with a loud _'Thud'_, as a gun was placed against the center of his forehead. The students screamed and cried, while Naruto gawked at the man holding the weapon with wide eyes. He wore all black, with leather gloves and a ski mask. Nothing on his body showed, except his eyes. Those dark eyes—almost black—stared emotionless at the shocked blond. Naruto pursed his lips as three more masked criminals stalked casually into the room, and aimed their guns at the students piled in the corner. They screamed.

* * *

**~Thanks for reading the first chapter to my story! Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I highly recommend that you read _This is Not a Drill!_ By CrazeeChibi! You won't regret it, and she's further along in her story than I am XD. Once again thanks for reading, I appreciate all the love. Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favored, and even followed this story. The wait for the next chapter has finally come to an end, and hopefully more people will begin to review and follow. Enjoy!**

**Beta'd by the lovely: CrazeeChibi (sorry if there are errors that we both miss).**

* * *

**KEEP IN MIND:**

**Itachi Uchiha**

Known as: Ikki

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Known as: Shisui

**Neji Hyūga**

Known as: Nori

**Sasori**

Known as: Soma

* * *

.

.

**_~Hijacked~_**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

_Those dark eyes—almost black—stared emotionlessly at the shocked blond. Naruto pursed his lips as three more masked criminals stalked casually into the room, and aimed their guns at the students piled in the corner. They screamed._

Naruto couldn't help the wave of anguish that engulfed him like an inescapable tsunami. Black orbs of nothingness bore into him, daring him to move as the gun touched the center of his forehead. Hinata's heart began to hurt at the sight. Naruto didn't deserve to have a gun pressed against his head. He did nothing wrong!

Hinata held her breath, as the other three intruders dispersed throughout the room. One in particular stood out to her. The only masked intruder with sunglasses approached her and her professor, Iruka Umino. Lavender eyes wavered as the criminal pointed his weapon directly at her, without taking Iruka's person into account. The man obviously wanted her dead, and only her. Naruto could see Kakashi baring his teeth at the sight, as he tried to devise a plan. Shikamaru clutched Kiba's unconscious body against his chest in an attempt to decrease the amount of blood the brunette was currently losing. The gears in his brain accelerated as a masked man approached them. Shikamaru didn't say a single word, but the darkness in the criminal's eyes spoke magnitudes of anger and despair. The Uzumaki heir jumped with a start as a hand forcefully grabbed his right arm unexpectedly. He turned and faced his English teacher's stern look.

"Naruto, I told you and the others to stay put." Kakashi hissed in the blonde's ear after checking their surroundings.

"If I would've stayed, you and the others _could've_ died." Naruto whispered back sharply, in an attempt to justify his actions.

Kakashi glanced around the room once again before growling out, "We _could've_ taken that chance."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but didn't dare retort to the man's statement. Masked man number one (as Naruto cleverly dubbed him), had his attention fixated on the students before him, but it quickly darted over towards the wall as a loud smack rang out. Naruto's breath halted as Hinata screamed. Everyone turned abruptly to view the scene in shock. Naruto watched Hinata's hands wrap around herself in defense, as Iruka howled in pain; clutching the side of his face in great agony.

"Iruka!" Kakashi exclaimed, scrambling to his feet before a medium-statured man slammed the butt of his gun against the grey-haired teacher's side, causing him to plummet to the floor.

"Mr. Hata—" The blond moved to help his teacher, but his own actions were thwarted when the barrel of a gun was shoved against his temple. Naruto stiffened as Masked Man number one clutched his shoulder with his free hand; warm breath attacked the nape of his neck.

"I don't think that would be wise. _Bold_ moves lead to _death_." Naruto cringed at the threat and zipped his lips shut. The second shortest intruder of the group traveled towards the corner full of students, and grunted at the sight of Shikamaru holding Kiba.

"Ikki, look..." The criminal stated monotonously, causing Masked Man number one to turn. "...Looks like you can't aim for shit. The kid from earlier is still breathing." The second shortest criminal turned his enshrouded face towards the front of the class, eyeing the one named Ikki with a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes. The man crouching next to Naruto growled under his breath, but his shoulders relaxed despite his hostile demeanor.

"Shisui." Came Ikki's stern reply. The criminal now identified as Ikki glared at Naruto, refusing to look away in fear of losing what took months to acquire. The blond was paralyzed by fear; his eyes ablaze in anxiety. He was too young to die here! Ikki quickly spared Soma a glance and a simple head nod, signaling the man to cock a few bullets into the chamber of his semi-automatic. How such weapons were accessed by normal civilians baffled Naruto—unless these four guys weren't normal civilians at all.

"With pleasure, Ikki." The man named Soma chuckled, languidly making his way towards the students piled in the classroom corner. Kakashi gritted his teeth in pain, slowly moving inch by inch as he devised a plan; something that could ensure the safety of his students and best friend, Iruka. Naruto gulped down the knot which materialized in the center of his throat, listening to the sounds of screaming teens around him. God knows he didn't want anyone to die—not here; not right now.

"Soma..." Ikki began while the man continued to walk across the classroom to the corner. "...Kill them quickly, they aren't needed." Everyone inside the room could feel the sudden change in the atmosphere. Albeit, some reacted differently and quicker than others.

Soma aimed his gun.

"Hey, Stop! _Stop_!" Naruto exclaimed as he made to lunge at Soma, earning a slap to the face with the butt of a gun. The Uzumaki crumbled to the floor, blood spilling from an open wound just above his temple as Ikki crouched over him. A gloved hand, entwined with a messy sea of blonde and crimson, slowly pulled Naruto's head up by his hair. Dark eyes met fearful azure orbs.

"I'll only say this once more...**Bold** moves lead to _death_." Ikki cooed, causing Naruto's heart rate to accelerate. Iruka took notice to the young man's sudden tension as Naruto laid under Ikki's dominant form.

"Naruto, just calm down and obey these guys. Please! Just do whatever they says." Mr. Umino pleaded and held Hinata close as the criminal wearing shades watched them closely. Naruto clenched fists fulls of air as he groaned, and glared up at ikki. Why? Why were they doing this?

"Alright kiddies, line up against the wall." Soma demanded as he aimed the gun once again. His eyes nonchalantly fell on Kiba's unconscious form, and sighed heavily. "Ikki, what are we going to do with this unconscious brat?" Shisui rolled his eyes and stalked towards Soma, where he picked Kiba up and moved him towards the window; next to Hinata and Mr. Umino. Mister Hatake groaned, and slowly began to rise off the floor once again.

"Nngh...Mister H-Hatake...don't move..." Naruto hissed.

"I need...to save my class." Kakashi reasoned as he struggled to get up, until Ikki kicked him against the ribcage and clutched him by the front of his shirt.

"Stay down." The grey haired man frowned at the sound of his students crying and begging for mercy against the wall. He couldn't stay down at a time like this. Naruto was rendered speechless. Ikki shoved Mr. Hatake against the desk, and turned towards the classroom with exasperated eyes. "If anyone makes another sound or even thinks to move in the slightest way, Soma here will kill every last student facing the wall right now." Everyone froze at the threat, and the air became suffocating. Naruto analyzed each man.

_Ikki was the tallest and the most demanding._

_The guy named Shisui on the other hand wasn't as strict as Ikki. He seemed to find his entertainment in pestering Ikki._

_Soma was a man that seemed as if he didn't care about anyone's life. He looked like he'd kill and not feel remorseful at all._

_The guy pointing his gun at Hinata and Mr. Umino didn't say much. He kept his eyes trained on the duo with his gun cocked. Naruto didn't know much about that character, but he hated being useless; he hated not being able to do anything; to help!_

Everything had moved too fast for Naruto to wrap his mind around the current situation. One moment the entire school had been as boring as ever; the next, students and faculty are either dead or in hiding.

"Soma let them go." The unidentified criminal abruptly spoke, as he turned to meet the other's passive gaze. Ikki raised his head languidly, but didn't dare to utter a word when his eyes met tinted lens.

"Hn...Nori, now you wanna get soft hearted." Soma chuckled under his breath at that. Naruto could feel cold chills rolling down his spine with anxiety. Was this Nori character the sane one in this group? Shisui turned his attention back to Kiba and sighed idly.

"I could care less what you do..." Nori objected. "...but for the time being we need to leave before the cops show up." Ikki nodded in agreement and pointed towards the door.

"He's right, Soma, go get the van ready. Nori, Shisui, take these six to Soma." Everyone moved as ordered. Ikki smirked at a few students who began to cautiously move here and there once Soma exited the room. The man chuckled, and shot off a bullet into the ceiling—unfortunately it didn't backfire. "I will still kill you all, don't move." Ikki threatened. Nori aimed his gun at Iruka before snatching Hinata off the floor with ease. She screamed for mercy, while Mister Umino begged and pleaded.

"You're gonna regret ever being born when I'm done with you." Nori sternly proclaimed, while entangling a fist full of black and midnight-blue hair into his hand—giving a forceful yank to emphasize his words. Hinata instinctively clutched the man's wrist to loosen the pain, as she stepped on her tip toes. Naruto clenched his hands, before opening his mouth to shout out until Ikki so kindly reminded him that they were in charge. Nori motioned for Iruka to move with his weapon, and the begrudged brunette followed his demands. Naruto watched in horror but still he kept his mouth closed. If he said anything, everyone in the room would die. The criminal named Shisui picked up Kiba's limp body and carried him bridal style out the classroom. The atmosphere had become as quiet as ever; never had Kakashi's class been this way. Naruto bared his teeth against the pain and blood oozing from his head wound.

_God, why?!_

Nori returned to the room, his shades reflecting rays of light as he ventured towards Shikamaru. The two brunettes stared down one another, before Nori latched onto the Nara's ponytail. Shikamaru howled in agony, rising swiftly off the floor to lessen the pain. Kakashi groaned at the sight; at the sight of his precious students having to endure such humiliation. Nori manhandled Shikamaru in front of everyone as the masked man named Ikki, chuckled inwardly. However, Ikki's laughter abruptly stopped as Nori pulled a phone out of the teen's back pocket. Naruto's heart stopped and Ikki's body tensed.

"Oh, he's a cunning one." Ikki growled out before rising off the floor to retrieve the cell phone.

"Luckily it's off." Nori added. Shikamaru cursed under his breath, as he felt all eyes on him. The criminal with shades searched Shikamaru thoroughly after that little incident, while Ikki examined the contents of his electronic. "Nothing worth killing him over." Nori grabbed ahold of Shikamaru's ponytail once more and forcefully pulled him out the door. Kakashi groaned in pain as the criminal dubbed as Shisui escorted him roughly out the room. Ikki monitored the entire classroom before picking Naruto up off the floor to face him. The blonde glared at the man who stared down at him passively.

Naruto then spat out, "I hope you all rot in hell." Ikki chuckled at the blond's hostility.

"I hope so too." The masked man retorted just as someone placed a black sack over Naruto's head. Total darkness engulfed him, and that alone became enough to scare the shit outta the young blond.

_Who were these guys and what did they want with them?_

* * *

Kushina sat on the living room sofa, as she flipped through the channels for something amusing to watch. Usually Minato would have returned home at this time of day, however, her husband had to stay a few extra hours on the job for reasons unbeknownst to her. She continued channel surfing all while bringing a piece of delicious chocolate towards her soft plump lips. Her hair remained in its high rising ponytail from this morning. She smiled at the sight of a mother tiger feeding its cub before flipping the channel to something that caught her eye. On the large flat screen were Alert signs, making the woman stop dead in her tracks.

"Attention residents of Hidden Leaf, Konoha Academy has been attacked and students are currently on lock down from a reported shooting at the local private school. Officers do not know what a possible motive could be but emergency crew are already at the scene. Stay tuned for more information as it unfolds." The woman's heart seemed to stop at the reporters words. Her emerald eyes were wide with shock, and the first thing that came to her mind had been to call Minato's job; which is exactly what she did. She ran over to the phone and frantically danced her fingers over the buttons. Struggling to control her breathing, the Uzumaki woman inhaled and exhaled heavily as she drummed a faint rhythm on the side of the cordless house phone. It rung four times before someone finally picked up.

"Ms. Uzuma—"

"Hello Yuri, quickly put my husband on the phone! It's an emergency!"

.

.

Namikaze and Uzumaki found themselves jostling their way through the crowd as they both approached Konoha Academy hand in hand. Kushina could sense her husband's anxiety, as his cerulean orbs darted frantically through the swarm of people for any sign of their son. "Naruto!?...Naruto?!...Kushina do you see our son?" The red-haired woman shook her head frantically as she scanned the line of students rushing out the front doors of the Academy. Police sirens and ambulances roared outside the building, leaving families to withstand an agonizing wait.

"God please, let Naruto be okay." Kushina mused as Minato clenched her hand and cursed. Minato pushed through the crowd further with his wife in tow, until they reached the blocked off entrance of the school's perimeter. A crowd of officers conversed with one another, while a couple searched the area or took down notes on notepads.

"Hey! Officer!...Hey, did someone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki come out the building?" Minato exclaimed, as he and Kushina began to approached the officer cautiously. Minato's eyes continued to sift through the crowd for any signs of his son's vibrant hair and beautiful eyes. "Hey! Officer!" The group of police men turned towards the couple, at which one approached with a stone faced expression. Kushina held her husband close as the uproar of cries, prayers, sirens, and barking dogs seemed to become more overwhelming.

"Sir, we're gonna have to ask you to calm down. We understand that you want to see your son, and so do the other parents here—"

"Where the _hell_ is my so—" Minato gasped for breath when Kushina elbowed him in the gut. She glared up at her husband before smiling at the officer with her motherly innocence.

"Yes officer, we understand the severity of the situation." Kushina politely answered before escorting Minato through the crowd of frantic people. The couple could hear the cries of parents and family members as they embraced their children or continued to searched. The red headed woman grew dizzy due to all the commotion materializing around her. Minato took notice of this and grabbed his wife to ensure her safety and well being. The couple hadn't felt this disoriented since Naruto was found beaten and battered in one of the restrooms during his freshmen year at Konoha High. Large cerulean orbs darted to and fro, as the business man and wife pushed through the crowd. Minato was becoming frantic like the rest of the people here, but he knew he had to be strong for Kushina and himself.

"Stand back everyone!" An officer yelled from the couples left but they continued to push through. Minato sighed with relief at the sight of Detective Shikaku Nara, who conversed silently with a female officer.

"Nara." Minato croaked out, eliciting the brunette to slowly turn around to see his childhood friend. Clad in a black police uniform, Nara excused himself from the woman's presence to stalk towards the awaiting duo. Shikaku nodded his head.

"Minato. Kushina, what seems to be the problem—"

"That's nice to say when I can't seem to find my son anywhere!" Minato immediately shouted as Kushina rubbed circles into the small of his back.

"Calm down Minato." Kushina pleaded in her serene voice as Shikaku reached to rest a comforting hand on Minato's shoulder. The blonde immediately swatted it away.

"Calm down?! Our son is missing!" Minato retorted to Kushina who sighed in exasperation. She wanted to find their son just as much as her husband did, but getting worried would only make the search harder. "No one is saying anything! I need to know what the hell is going on, my money is being poured into this damn school!" Shikaku rubbed his weary eyes and pulled out a ziploc bag containing an IPhone from his pocket. Minato stared down at the device intently.

"This is Shikamaru's cell phone..." Shikaku began, causing the duo before him to frown with sympathy. "...Minato, I know you want to find Naruto but your son isn't the only one at this school. Apparently from what I've learned this was a mass murder and kidnapping." Minato's eyes widened incredulously at the processed information. "An estimate of about seventy-five to one-hundred students and faculty were killed in this raid—but there could be more. However, from witness statements we've learned that six persons—four students and two faculty members to be exact—were kidnapped from the premises and we have no leads as of where they could have gone and who took them."

"Is Shikamaru one of those students that were kidnapped?" Kushina inquired cautiously as Shikaku winced. Minato held his wife close. The crowd of people continued to cause commotion around them, as officers continued to call everyone and search.

"Kushina, I can't say as of now. Finding his phone could mean that he dropped it on the way out, or worse and I don't want to think of that happening to my son." Detective Nara excused himself from their presence. Minato looked towards the Academy one last time.

"We're gonna find him Minato, I'm sure of it." Kushina cooed to her husband. He looked down at her and smiled earnestly. This is why he loved her so much, she was his rock when he began to float astray. But why would someone want to hurt innocent children, especially those that did nothing wrong! The duo stood beside the other and waited throughout the pandemonium to hear anything reassuring; anything that could and would possibly lead to what had happened to their son. "God please be with him." Kushina whispered right as an overweight officer turned on a mic and stepped onto a podium set up from him. His bald head glistened with a few drops of rain that lingered on its flat surface.

"Attention everyone. As the investigation continues we would like to state in advance that whoever did this will be charged for the horrid crimes committed today. Which unfortunately means there are casualties and missing persons..." The officer began reading the list of students and faculty that were already identified as injured or deceased. One by one the names of many innocent people were called out causing uproars of cries to ring out in the air. Kushina laced her fingers with Minato, who looked down at her with a halfhearted smile. "...Those confirmed as missing are: Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, Shikamaru Nara..." Shikaku cursed at the heavens while a few officers went to console him. "...Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and lastly Naruto Uzumaki." Minato's heart stopped completely at the sound of his son's name being called under the missing list.

_What did that criminal want with his son?!_

The blonde lost all train of thought as he felt his wife's hand slip from his, eliciting the man to instinctively lunge forward to catch his falling wife. Shikaku rushed to their side, along with paramedics as Kushina laid limp in her husband's arms.

_Dear God, please be with Naruto and the others! Please!_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Itachi sat confidently at the end of the long mahogany conference table with his eyes honing in on a particular business associate.

_Minato Namikaze._

Itachi had grown to become a very sturdy man with a muscular build. His long black hair trickled down the crook of his neck and sway of his back as the meeting proceeded. Onyx eyes twinkled mischievously, but anyone would take it as a patron to his incomprehensible behavior. Arms bent upon the table, fingers laced together with his chin resting proudly on top. "Mr. Uchiha, can you please give the reports for Uchiha International." Itachi shot a quick glance to his accountant, and rose before the IPO Board. Many marveled in his beautiful posture; for Itachi was definitely a handsome and proper young man.

"Uchiha International is thriving greatly, with the annexing of Namikaze's shares in the New York Stock Exchange." Itachi announced as he motioned towards Minato, who nodded a thank you as the men in the room applauded. "I can assure you all that by the end of this year, Uchiha International with be worth 70 million dollars—"

"How would that be possible? Your company isn't thriving _that_ well." Minato abruptly intervened, eliciting the Uchiha to send a quick glare and smile in his direction.

"Mister Namikaze, I assure you that it will happen. My father, Fugaku Uchiha, created an empire that couldn't be easily destroyed—"

"It's funny you say that..." Minato retorted as he laced his fingers with one another, "...From what I recall, Uchiha International almost had to file for _bankruptcy_ just a few months ago. Now you expect this company to be worth millions by the end of the year?" An uproar of whispers broke out in the conference room, leaving Itachi's train of thought backed into a corner. But even if that were the case, Itachi had something precious to Minato; he had Naruto, without Minato's awareness of course. The raven smirked inwardly, before catching everyone's attention with a simple cough.

"Yes, Mr. Namikaze you are right. Our company did _almost_ file for bankruptcy, however as you can see we did not have too." Itachi practically growled.

"What is this suppose to prove?" Mister Yamanaka inquired, as he eyed Itachi in confusion. The raven smirked, before brushing a few bits of dust off his shoulders as we walked the perimeter of the table.

"This _proves_..." Itachi began, "...that even at our most vulnerable, Uchiha International can _not_ be defeated." Itachi's eyes darted towards Minato at that. "It means that even if this company does lose revenue to an extreme low, we will _never_ completely lose it all. Like I stated earlier—before I had been rudely interrupted—My father created something that could not be destroyed. No matter how hard one tries to destroy it." A roar of claps erupted into the air, making the raven nod in appreciation. Minato frowned but found himself clapping as well. Even if Uchiha International was his own company's biggest threat, he still wanted to invest and reap greater benefits. But before Minato completely crushes his competition, he'll allow his investments to grow. Itachi was in fact a smart man, however, Minato was smarter. Itachi strolled around the table languidly, noting every man's movement as he passed them. Yamanaka rose from his seat, bowed at the waist to show respect to Itachi, before excusing himself from the room.

"I believe that Uchiha International would really be a good investment, however, what is your plan to actually guarantee that seventy-million?" A man named Kakazu inquired, as he set his briefcase on the table and groaned. Money was always the only thing on his mind and he loathed those who kept him from achieving said money. Minato's eyes darted towards Itachi, who now stood at the head of the table next to his accountant. Those onyx eyes twinkled with deceit, and all the blonde-haired man could do was wait for a reply.

Itachi chuckled. "The methods of getting this 70 million are completely confidential—"

"So you're stating that it's _illicit_ actually." Minato spoke up, causing all eyes to fall on him. He didn't like that some twenty-five-year old man had the audacity to have him invest in illegal money. "...Well, Mr. Uchiha?" Minato taunted as Itachi tensed.

"Our ways are completely legal. It's friendly donations, if you all must know." Everyone gawked at the young man as he fixed his suit. "With good looks and charm, we will receive patrons that will have this company booming; making this the biggest business program for aspiring entrepreneurs in America!" The men at the table began to whisper amongst themselves, until someone asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Mister Uchiha, how do you know that these people will be willing to pay?" Itachi's face twisted into a crooked smile that revealed his pearly white teeth.

"Oh trust me, they _will_ be willing to donate as much as it takes." Applause rang out in the entire room. "This meeting is over, have a nice day." Minato gathered his belongings, his cerulean orbs intently calculated the movements of his hands and how the other gentlemen shuffled chairs as they moved. His long blonde bangs shielded his eyes from meeting Itachi's unrelenting stare. Minato's primary concern was locating his son and those other five missing people from yesterday's kidnapping at Konoha Academy.

_If only he could see his son once more!_

"Mister Namikaze, may I have a word..." The man jumped with a start, following the sound of his name he noticed the approaching Uchiha. Itachi brushed a few black bangs behind his left ear, before slightly leaning against the mahogany table as members of the IPO Board dispersed towards the room's exit. Minato relaxed a bit, taking note in Itachi's concerned look and the small groups of men that still remained in the room conversing amongst themselves. The blond lolled against the back of a chair and eyed Itachi.

"Yes Uchiha, what do you need." Itachi nodded.

"I wanted to apologize for my attitude during the meeting. I hope it didn't come off as too aggressive—" Minato stopped the man's speech with a raise of his hand.

"No, the apology is all mine. I've just been a little—"

"—Aggitated..." Minato sighed and nodded in agreement. "...Yes, I would be too if my son went missing. Speaking of which, I truly sympathize for you and your wife." Itachi looked earnestly at Minato. His onyx eyes blurred with fake concern and sadness. "If you need anything, feel free to call my office. We may be opponents in the business realm..." Itachi placed his hand delicately upon Minato's left shoulder, causing the man to relax a bit more. "...but as a caring person, I am here for the both of you. Just let me know what needs to be done, and I will do all I can to help find your son and bring him back home safely." Minato frowned a bit more but thanked the young man anyway. Itachi gave the man's shoulder one hard squeeze before swiftly passing him to hide the smirk curling up his lips. Minato glanced over his shoulder and watched long strands of black sway in the air as the young man walked away.

"_Damn Uchiha."_ Minato mused.

.

.

"What are you gonna do now?" Kabuto inquired as Itachi closed his office door, snatched his tie loose and glared at him. The grey haired man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and chuckled. "It was quite daring of you to offer your support knowing you _are_ the cause of Mr. Namikaze's pain." Itachi scoffed before leaning against his desk to face his accountant.

"Kabuto, I know what I'm doing. It's called covering my ass—"

"You were already treading on thin ice before the plan even went underway." Kabuto stated nonchalantly. "How are you gonna get this to work?" Itachi smirked.

"Pay phones can't be traced..." Itachi stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "...All we have to do is disarm the security systems around any pay phone on the street, and make calls to

Minato's private cell." The bespectacled man nodded accordingly.

"Change up your voice of course, and then what?" Kabuto asked.

"Tell him that I have his son, and I want 2 million each week. This is how Uchiha International will reach its' goal of 70 million by the end of the year even though it's only three months left until New Year." Itachi announced assuringly.

"What if this plan backfires, Itachi?—"

The Uchiha intervened at that statement. "Tsk, it won't. I've filled in all the holes, it's idiot proof—"

"Sasuke isn't one to overestimate, Itachi. If something doesn't go his way, he'll do all he can to end you." Itachi's eyes snapped up towards the nonchalant man standing firmly in his place at the Uchiha's desk. The raven bared his teeth before pointing an accusing finger at his accountant.

"Sasuke isn't _that_ much of a fool." Itachi retorted.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up even further and murmured, "Still keep an eye out for him." Itachi sighed just as his assistant came tumbling into his office with Sasori in tow. The redhead glanced at the grey-haired man in the room before turning his passive gaze at the Uchiha.

"Mister Uchiha, I...I tried to get him to leave _I_ swear!" The woman panted on the floor, her eyes wide in fear as Itachi looked down on her. "He...he said he wouldn't leave until he saw you—"

"You're damn right." Sasori hissed without looking away from Itachi's boredom. Kabuto gathered his briefcase and excused himself from the room without a look back. Itachi's assistant gathered her composure and did as Kabuto had done. She closed the door behind her, shielding her eyes from Itachi's demonic smile. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Sasori retorted, as he twirled his finger in a circle upon Itachi's desk. The raven looked down at the redhead before stalking towards his wine cabinet.

"Care for a drink?—"

"Cut the bull, Uchiha." Sasori demanded. "I heard you and Madara were planning something big with Orochimaru...but I just saw that for myself. What is that Kabuto character doing here?" The redhead glared at the raven who poured two glasses of red wine at his island counter.

"Hm, Kabuto is the accountant for this company did you forget?" Itachi teased as he walked over to Sasori and handed him the glass. "We weren't talking about the hostages, he just came to give me an unnecessary warning." The raven took a sip of wine and hissed as pain attacked his face and his vision began to blur in his right eye. "Dammit!" Itachi threw the glass against the wall watching it shatter into a million pieces.

"I see you're going blind now." Sasori chuckled while he took a sip of wine. "The alcohol doing that?"

"No." Itachi gritted out through clenched teeth. His eye burned, making the man hold it for comfort. "It's been getting worse each day. Obito says it's the same thing that caused Fugaku to go blind." Itachi stated as he removed his hand from his face. Tears slithered down his cheek. Sasori pursed his lips at that.

"Are you guaranteed to lose complete sight from this?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"The doctors haven't diagnosed it yet. Hopefully I don't, or Sasuke will have no choice but to take over the company." Itachi stated. Sasori looked at the man intently, noticing something with a light hue swirling in Itachi's right iris. The redhead pursed his lips yet again.

"I came to ask about the plan between us and Orochimaru, not to sympathize for your upcoming disability." Sasori mused in a monotonous tone, but his eyes still remained as nonchalant as ever.

Itachi chuckled at that, "As caring as ever." Sasori stalked towards the Uchiha's leather couch and sat down. That's the first time Itachi truly acknowledged the redhead and his clothing. Clad in an oversized black hoodie with white jeans and black Toms, Sasori glared at the wall before shooting Itachi a confused stare.

"Uchiha, I don't have all day. The shop needs me and Neji starts class in a couple hours." Itachi scoffed at his statement, but found himself sitting next to the redhead upon his couch. Sasori inched away from the raven, and watched him closely.

"What my uncle and I discuss in private does not concern you, Sasori."

The readhead chuckled at that. "Hm, you think it doesn't but it does. I need to be just as informed as the others. I don't like surprises Uchiha—"

"And neither do I..." Itachi cooed before rising off the couch. Sasori frowned at Itachi. "...Orochimaru is agreeing to give us legal protection under his law firm as we continue with this plan."

"Why do we need _his_ legal protection? You're family is rich enough." Sasori scoffed. The raven walked around his table and settled into his black swivel chair at the head of his desk. His eyes met Sasori's.

"What you fail to realize is that Orochimaru is one of the biggest lawyers of his time and ours—"

"But that man is extremely manipulative—"

"And I'm _not_?" Itachi retorted, earning a snort from the redhead resting on his couch.

"Touché." Sasori answered. "But what's the cost of this deal. You know Orochimaru isn't the type to do business with someone without a cost." Itachi frowned at that. He laced his fingers together. Sasori crossed his leg, ankle to knee as he stretched on the couch. His eyes met the Uchiha's.

"Obito made an arrangement to give Orochimaru only one of two things, if I don't become capable enough to do for myself." Itachi forced out before averting his gaze to the door then to the floor.

"What two choices?..." Sasori stopped his sentence as Itachi began to unbutton his suit coat, then placed the jacket on the desktop. The raven flexed his arms to show their new freedom, and made to tie his hair into its low riding ponytail. "What are you talking about Uchiha?" Sasori inquired harshly. Itachi sighed in exasperation.

"Obito stated to me in private, that if I do go blind to the point where I can not support myself through work, I no longer legally have the right to run this company so I must step down. So the next heir takes the throne as CEO of Uchiha International." Itachi announced, causing Sasori's eyes to widen just a centimeter more.

"Does Orochimaru know this?" Sasori inquired monotonously. Itachi shook his head. "So if you step down, that means Sasuke is going to take over the company and Orochimaru—"

"Gets a _two-for-one_ deal." Itachi announced as he looked up at the redhead's passive face with somber eyes. Then added,

"Obito sold Sasuke, but I'm _not_ going to let him get away with it."

* * *

**~Thank you for reading! This chapter sets the foundation of what's to come throughout the rest of the story, and with the entire kidnapping of the Konoha Academy students and faculty. I'm so excited about this story and I thank you all very much for taking the time out of your daily lives to read my work. Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


End file.
